User blog:TP87/Facts Useless
Yojne! A duck’s quack doesn’t echo, and no one knows why. Elwood Edwards did the voice for the AOL sound files (i.e. “You’ve got Mail!”). Americans are responsible for about 1/5 of the world’s garbage annually. Lizards can self-amputate their tails for protection. It grows back after a few months. The most frequently named bugs from the Bible are: Locust: 24, Moth: 11, Grasshopper: 10, Scorpion: 10, Caterpillar: 9, and Bee: 4. Dr. Seuss pronounced his name so that it would rhyme with rejoice. The thyroid cartilage is more commonly known as the adams apple. If you travel across Russia, you will cross seven time zones. If you feed a seagull Alka-Seltzer, its stomach will explode. The people of France eat more cheese than any other country in the world. Camels have three eyelids to protect themselves from blowing sand. In Baltimore USA it is illegal to wash or scrub a sink regardless of how dirty it is. Sherlock Holmes NEVER said “Elementary, my dear Watson” In 1949, forecasting the relentless march of science, Popular Mechanics said computers in the future may weigh no more than 5 tons. There is a city called Rome on every continent. Donkeys kill more people than plane crashes. It takes 12,000 head of cattle to produce one pound of adrenaline. In Bangladesh, kids as young as 15 can be jailed for cheating on their finals. A crocodile cannot stick its tongue out. Blondes have more hair than dark-haired people do. Honey does not spoil. Adult elephants can’t jump. Jet lag was once called boat lag, before there were jets. There are about 450 types of cheese in the world. 240 come from France. The number “four” is considered unlucky in Japan because it is pronounced the same as “death”. The electric chair was invented by a dentist. England is smaller than New England. It’s impossible to sneeze with your eyes open. Switzerland is the only country with a square flag. In 10 minutes, a hurricane releases more energy than all the world’s nuclear weapons combined Ancient Egyptians shaved off their eyebrows to mourn the deaths of their cats. Illinois has the highest number of personalized license plates than any other state. The average American/Canadian will eat about 11.9 pounds of cereal per year! There are about a million ants per person. Ants are very social animals and will live in colonies that can contain almost 500,000 ants. More than 90% of the Nicaraguan people are Roman Catholic. Los Angeles’ full name is “El Pueblo de Nuestra Senora la Reina de los Angeles de Porciuncula”. A necropsy is an autopsy on animals. Rugby, North Dakota is the geographical center of North America. A hydrodaktulpsychicharmonica is a variety of musical glasses. Karoke means empty orchestra in Japanese. Although modern images of India often show poverty and lack of development, India was the richest country on earth until the time of British invasion in the early 17th Century. The U.S. Post Office handles 43 percent of the world’s mail. A lightning bolt generates temperatures five times hotter than those found on the sun’s surface. There is actually no danger in swimming right after you eat, though it may feel uncomfortable. In the Scottish Hebrides, an island is defined as being an island only if it is big enough to sustain 1 sheep Do you want more? YES! NO! MAYBE! LOLLIPOPS! To whom voted "candy" in my previous blog Here, take'em :D Category:Blog posts